


A Friend in Need

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord goes into heat and Tom helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

“Fuck, why now? Why of all days?” Tord hunched over and grasped his bedsheets. His heat had come unexpectedly and to make things worse, he was at his old friend's house for a visit. “No one's home, I think I'll be alright. Fuck.”

Tord slipped out of his boxers that had been soaked with slick. His body felt like it was on fire and his cock became achingly hard. He reached into his drawer and took out his favorite toy, it was a red colored dragon dildo. It was huge and had small bumps on the underside of it. Tord had made it himself and was always his go to toy for self pleasure. He fucked himself so much on it that he didn't need to prep himself for it anymore and slide down to the base. “Ah fuck.”

Unbeknownst to Tord, Tom was home and asleep on the couch when he smelt something that made his cock stir in his jeans. The eyeless alpha got up and let his nose guide him to the wonderful smell. He stopped outside of Tord’s room. All rational thought left Tom's mind when a draft went through and straight into his nostrils.

Tord was so close to cumming until his door opened and Tom stepped through with a bulge in his pants and arousal in his eyes. “Tom! What the fuck, stay back.” Tord scrambled to get himself covered with his bed sheets. “Why would I want to do that when you look so damn fuckable?” Tom said in a low voice that caught Tord off guard and made his cock twitch with excitement. Tom slowly walked closer to Tord, still having some self control and let his hand cup Tord’s chin. Tord whimpered from the contact and much to his dismay, leaned into Tom’s touch. 

“Tord I need to know right now, tell me the truth too, do you want this? Do you want me?” Tom said seriously and looked into Tord’s eyes. Tom’s question was answered when Tord launched himself at Tom and knocked them both to the ground. Tord straddled Tom and grinded his hips down, rubbing their cocks together and both groaning from the contact. Tord grabbed Tom’s hoodie strings and yanked him to his face. “Fuck me.” Tord demanded and roughly kissed Tom. Tom wasted no time in undressing himself and setting his cock free from his jeans and boxers. The alpha freed himself from Tord’s mouth, letting a trail of drool drip out from their mouths. “You sure you want this, omega?” Tom asked genuinely, he wanted to make sure Tord wouldn’t regret it after his heat was over. 

“Yes Tom, now fuck me before I go find someone else to do it.” Tord whined. Tom growled and slammed his cock deep inside Tord. “You’re mine.” The eyeless alpha said and bit down on Tord’s neck, marking him. “Fu-ck.” Tord moaned and moved his neck to the side to give Tom better access to it. Normally Tord would’ve shoved an alpha off for marking him and be pissed at them or he would be the one in control, even in his heats he would be in control. But something about Tom made Tord go submissive which was unlike him. He let Tom set the pace, the eyeless man grabbed Tord by his hips and made him bounce up and down on his cock, getting slick all over his dick. 

“Fuck.” Tom moaned out and slowed his thrusts, he was so close to cumming since Tord was so slick and warm. Firmly grabbing Tord, Tom pushed himself up, being careful to not drop Tord and let his dick slipped out and moved them to Tord’s bed and gently setting the omega down. Tom pinched Tord’s nipples and continued thrusting into him at a rough pace. Once Tom had touched Tord’s cock and stroked him, Tord couldn’t help himself and came. His orgasm made his whole body shake, his ass had clenched down on Tom’s cock. 

“Sh-it.” Tom moaned and came shortly after Tord did, once they both came down from their highs did they notice that Tom had knotted Tord. “Are you fucking kidding me Tom?” Tord angrily said and tried to unknott himself but stopped when Tom and himself hissed from the pain. “It’s not like I meant to do it!” Tom replied and took his hoodie and shirt off. 

“Yeah sure you didn’t mean to. You marked me too, didn’t know you liked me that way Tom.”

“Shut up and move over we’ll be here for a while, plus you liked it.” 

“Fine.”


End file.
